The Final Decision
by Sonja Whitlock
Summary: Peter had been keeping watch over her for years.  Jasper knew that his time was drawing near to finally claim and make her his.
1. Introduction

I decided to rejuvenate my thoughts by starting this story over because I didn't like how my story started to get me and you to where I want the story line to proceed.

Characters from this story were created by Stephenie Meyer, but the story is my creation.

Introduction to Final Decision

A Jasper and Bella Story

My mind was racing with thoughts of Bella; always Bella on my mind. "Bella, why do you insist on behaving in the manner you do? Why do you insist on forcing me to constantly remind you of your place on this earth? When are you going to realize your true potential and exercise the powers you have that no mortal, dead, living or living-dead can begin to comprehend? Why do you insist on engaging with those that are inferior to you? We are the fortunate ones; we have limitless powers of communication and influence that you should be using to take your rightful place next to me in this thing these "lesser beings" call society. You don't have to resort to violence or dependency on human blood or other animals to survive; you control all of them. I am beginning to believe I need to intervene and stop your wandering amongst these creatures that are not worthy of being at your, much less my, side; they are only worthy of serving our kind."

God I wish I could get these thoughts out of my head. Why doesn't she understand what I am to her and what I can be for her? Why doesn't she understand the woman of my pursuit is the one who has shown me feelings like sensitivity, commitment, anxiety, love, caring, tenderness, kindheartedness, compassion and drives those very emotions in me; emotions that we, the supposed superior race, are not supposed to heed or ascribe to or think of "as belonging?" I was raised to believe those emotions only cloud judgment and sensitivity to issues yet I find them invigorating. I find them worthy of pursuit and I am willing to wait until the end of time for her. She is truly the unfortunate one in that she won't allow herself to recognize what these "others" have to offer. I feel sorry for him because he will never let himself experience the true joy, tenderness and electricity that touching their bare skin can evokes; or the wave of emotion that floods ones soul when tender lips touch and tongues entwine; or the breathlessness one feels when trying to express the emotions that waft over and take control of one's heart and drills to the very essence of ones being. In light of, not in deference to, her constant insistence that these are wasted emotions, I am not ashamed that this woman, this savior of my soul, humbles ( as in not being worthy of her) me to want to "feel." Before her, I was lifeless, before her I had no direction, before her I had no empathy for others – she makes me want all of that and more. I love the feelings she has introduced me to because I quite frankly am tired of being empty and dead inside. And, when you consider I've been conditioned to believe it was not possible for these emotions to exist, between two such different species, I marvel in her power over me. I am not afraid of rendering myself to her; in fact I look forward to it. Do I think I can regain her trust? Do I think I am worthy of her? Do I think she thinks I am worthy of her? I can't address these questions because it is truly only she that holds the answers, not I. But, what I can say is that she, with her consummate spirit, is worthy of every ounce of my attention, devotion and love. There is a line in a movie (yes we can enjoy this form of entertainment) that goes something like this, "she completes me." Now, I take comfort in knowing that I have nothing to fear of her or her family but I refuse to exercise my subliminal control. They already know I am fallible in many a regard but I want to prove to them that I am infallible when it comes to all matters concerning her. I need to know, to hear from her, that she (even though cautiously), has faith enough in me to allow me to become apart of her life.

It is time for a final decision to be made to make her mine, to change her to live throughout eternity by my side. We all know that the man child does not have the balls to do so.


	2. When First We Met

**Jasper is dark and violent, extremely possessive and very sexual in this story. Oh, and, Bella is nothing like the Bella character in the S. Meyer stories; can't stand a weak Bella. **

**Anyway, you have been warned.**

**So as to not confuse anyone, this story will be written throughout in Jasper's POV to eliminate confusion for those that can't follow multiple dialogues. **

Remi Friedman  
>English – Self Sacrifice<br>December 5, 2006

**A Poem**

She sits  
>She stares<br>She looks at everyone, everything, anything,  
>She can't help but be like everything<br>She is self-contained, self-restrained, self-conscious,  
>She is wary<br>She wants to let go, of her inhibitions, limitations, expectations  
>She wants<br>She needs  
>She fills the room, a girl among many<br>She whispers, why now, why me  
>She sees nothing in herself that she doesn't see in others<br>She is a part of a cohesive whole  
>She looks about<br>She wonders  
>She realizes<br>She's an artist, a realist, a pessimist, an intellectual, a relationship seeker, a sensitive soul  
>She is, she can, she will be anything,<br>She is shaped by everything, but ruled by nothing  
>She is, herself<br>She is, herself  
>She, like so many, walk the earth<br>She, like so many, live a privileged life  
>She could have lived a different life<br>She could have been anything—a weeping willow, a souring snowflake, a daring dog, a  
>confident cat, but<br>She wasn't  
>She is a person, a woman, an impressionable being<br>She lives a life of twists and turns, bends and hurdles,  
>She's had her hopes crushed, sprit lifted, dreams re-awaked<br>She feels, needs, yearns,  
>She is important<br>She is unique  
>She is herself.<p>

My birthday was just a few days ago; 147 years from the time when I was turned at age 20. Not that anyone celebrated it anymore, but my brother, Peter, did call to send his wishes. And, being Peter who always seems to just know shit ended the conversation with, **"Oh, and brother, she is finally in the same place as you and will remain by your side for eternity." **Before I could ask the cryptic asshole what he meant by that statement, the line went dead.

Love was never something I expected to have. After all, devils don't love, nor care about anyone or thing. I am known throughout my world as the God of War. In my newborn years and as recently as 50 years ago it would be nothing for me to simply rip apart a human or even another vampire for entertainment; to laugh at them while they withered away in pain and certainly never grieved for them when they were no longer alive.

My world ended and started right at the moment I came across her. Or, I should say love ensured that I tripped over her. It hit me hard; so hard that it almost brought me to the knees from the full force of the pull. The poor girl did not see me coming. Funny, Alice didn't see any of this happening either.

It was early morning. The cold wind was whipping about making trees bend almost in half from the force of its power; it was winter 2010 and three days after my birthday which was January 1 and the first day back to school after a nice 2-week break. Five inches of white snow blanketed the ground, but all I wore today was a long sleeved blue jean jacket and plaid shirt underneath. I was strolling across the school parking lot, breathing in the sharpness of the morning air when it shot through my senses and increased the scent of blood smells beneath my nostrils. All of the hormonal teenagers running from their cars into the school building seemed to enhance the blood lust that was surging through my body; their blood calling to me more than normal due to their enhanced excitement to reach the entrance of the building it hopes of warding of feeling the true outdoor temperature.

My name is Jasper Hale. Fuck, who am I kidding here? My name is Jasper Whitlock, aka Major or God of War. According to folklore I am a Vampire. Yes, you got that right, Vampire. And, I am the scariest one to walk this earth. I am a deeply arrogant son of a bitch, a beautiful scarred devil that is feared by not only humans, but my own kind; even the Volturi quack in their shoes with mere mention of my name. Though the Cullens turn the other cheek toward my habits, I so absolutely adore sex and blood; not necessarily in any order and sometimes at the same time. But, let me tell you one thing, I am most powerful when fueled by human blood.

Yes, I just got sidetracked from my story that has been plaguing the very depths of my being to tell …

I was so fixated in enjoying the smell of blood cursing through these hormonal teenagers (side note that virgin blood is by far my drink of choice) that I did not see the young girl hunched on the sidewalk, near the school entrance, shivering wildly and bleeding a little. I almost tripped over her and instead, let out a groan as my eyes rolled back into my head from the heady smell of this poor pathetic creature in front of me. Her blood called to me in a way that was indescribable. Indescribable in that it wasn't so much the need to eat her as the pull to make her mine. I should put her out of her misery, right? No one was really paying attention to the girl on the ground as everyone was wrapped up in themselves and their need to stay warm. It would be nothing for me to throw this girl over my shoulder and high tail it into the woods for an early morning snack.

Well, that's what I thought before I felt a vibration in my pants pocket. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket to find that I received a text from Peter that simply read, **"Don't do it Brother." **I shook my head to clear my blood lust. Peter has never steered me wrong and I knew today was no different.

I calmly leaned down to get a closer look at the girl. Her heartbeat was fast as she struggled with the pain emanating throughout her body due to the cuts on her knees plus trying to stay warm. She had an odd smell of freesia and strawberries mixed with cedar and mold. The added cedar and mold smell was disgusting and I found myself wrinkling my nose against the repugnant smell.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I straightened myself, deciding that my best course of action was not to stop, but to step around the girl, to not get involved when shockingly she reached out and grabbed my hand!

I felt an electric shock curse through my body. This shock left me feeling dizzy and erupted spurts of anger from my pores. I was so astounded at the audacity of this human to have the nerve to touch me! How dare she touch the God of War! She is but a mere human. But, what was that shock about? My brain was processing this information so quickly that my body automatically responded to the girl's touch before my final calculation of what to do was made.

I swiveled around angrily and snatched the girl's hand from me and slapped it to ensure she understood I did not appreciate her touching me. The sound of my hand smacking hers cracked the air; the sound seemed to ricochet from the building. The young creature before me curled back into a ball and released a long female yelp of anguish. I glared at the young girl that was huddled in a ball, annoyed that she was bringing attention to the situation. I stopped myself again to get a better look at her. She seemed to be petite and her face was hidden so all I could see was her long brown wavy hair that ended just above her natural waistline. She was whimpering so loudly that I must have hurt her; poor pathetic human.

I walked forward to the entrance of the school slowly and realized then that I could not feel her emotions. This thought made me turn back to her and seemed to anger me. After all, I am a powerful empath and she is but a weak human.

Fury and anger cursed through me yet again! I was amazed that my family is not out here pulling me away from this girl. I know my anger had to be spewing from this bi-polar body of mine! Edward should be reading my mind and Alice should be predicting the outcome. Flitting back to my earlier thought, "How dare this snippet of a girl have the audacity to hide her feelings from me?" No one ever had the ability to hide their feelings from me! My gift was not only to be able to feel all that were around me, but I also had the ability resonate any feeling to anyone or all that were around a five mile radius of my being.

I growled low in my throat, but quickly got my wits back together as I felt a teacher nearing the door of the school to check on us. Apparently, I didn't pull myself together in time before the girl decided to scream and her hood of the jacket she was wearing fell back, my eyes widened as I gasped at the sight in front of me.

This slip of a girl had big brown doe eyes that almost seemed to stare into the depths of my soul, sweet trembling full pink lips, pale soft skin and tears that were streaming down her cheeks, and her neck… I closed my eyes to regain my composure… I could feel the warmth rolling off her body… and her frail heartbeat, beating so rhythmically, it was sweet too… oh how delicious her blood must be! Jasper, snap out of it…

Just as I was clearing my thoughts, Ms. Hammett stepped outside to check on us.

Out of nowhere this girl begins "I'm-I'm sorry!" She sobbed it, and choked it out and tried to pick herself up from the ice covered sidewalk. "I am not used to the ice and rather embarrassed starting my first day at a new school busted up and just a mere few feet from the door of the school." Her eyes were still trying to surf through the pit of my soul. Being so me and shocked that she even spoke since I just scared the shit out of her all I did was offer my hand in silence. My touch brought on more electric currents, but at least this time I was prepared for it.

Ms. Hammett was curiously watching me and the girl as I helped the newcomer up. She almost seemed to egg me on to watch the interaction of how I was treating this girl that seemed to have a power, an ability to shield my own.

I applied a little more pressure to this human's hand forcing her to look into my eyes; eyes of the God of War, making her see me for who I really am which is DEATH. I wanted her to see me… Silence passed us…. And we stood that way once again, her teeth chattering wildly with that being the only sound… and then she spoke again.

"My name is Bella, I am new to Forks… my father is the Chief of Police here…" she stated firmly to show me her determination that she was not afraid of me. I shook my head to clear the instinctual growl that wanted to explode from my body. As I took a deep breath to calm myself, I became more frustrated with the girl's smell because the cedar / mold smell reaking from her clothing was now overpowering her body smell of fresh freesia and strawberries. As she spoke, images of her as a vampire colored my mind and her voice sounded like wind chimes to my ears. More silence followed as I looked up to Ms. Hammett for some type of guidance. The older woman's brain seemed to be on pause which unfortunately allowed my brain to once again take over. Her pulse along her neck seemed to beckon my eyes to glance back at her. The girl tilted her head a little resulting in her exposing her neck to me, her slender milk white neck caused me to lick my lips in pleasure. I so wanted to fuck this little darling… I could see purity in the simplest way as she parted her lips as if she needed to taste me just as much.

Acting like I had not heard anything she said to me I demanded harshly that she tell me her name. Using the same tone I used with her she stated her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to go by Bella. My brain finally kicked back to sanity as I saw her eyes were dazing over and noticed how red her cheeks were for the first time. Obviously, I needed to get her in the school building. "Look at me!" I demanded as I picked her up to carry her into the building, "Look at me!" I demanded again. "Where all did you get hurt?"

Thinking back now, I will always regret taking that extra second to access the girl's injuries. What I didn't know was that my life was about to change because of this mere human I came across one winter morning while simply walking from my car to the entrance of that damn school building. This change in time will forever impact me for the rest of my very long existence.


End file.
